


Discovered in a Drawer

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discovery in a drawer leads to the return of certain memories for Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered in a Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Follows season 7 episode Fragile Balance

"Hey, Jack. Can we talk?"

Jack stifled a groan and stepped back from the doorway to let Daniel into his house, assessing the man with a practised eye. Daniel Jackson was looking decidedly dangerous this evening. He was wearing snug-fitting pale jeans, denim so faded it looked white and with any luck would soon start fraying in some interesting areas. His dark grey sweat top was loose yet clinging to his body in all the right places. His hair was freshly washed, still a little damp around the edges and somewhere between wind-ruffled and stroke-me-now. The biggest threat was the ‘we're going to talk even though I know it's going to piss you off' look he was wearing with an added ‘but I hope it won't because I'm just trying to be your friend' smile. A lethal combination - and one usually pretty effective at making Jack spill his guts about whatever it was Daniel wanted him to talk about. Well, not today. Jack O'Neill laughed in the face of danger - OK, so in the face of this particular danger he was more likely to hide behind a beer and a strategically placed cushion in a chair as far away from Daniel as possible...BUT! But Jack knew what Daniel was wondering about. Forewarned was forearmed and all that. The clone…him…had tipped him off about Daniel's impromptu search through Jack's chest of drawers and what he had found in there. No way in hell was he going to explain why Daniel Jackson's boxer shorts were cohabiting Colonel Jack O'Neill's underwear drawer with Jack's briefs. Well, not the truth anyway. The time wasn't right. Daniel wasn't…quite right. Not yet.

"What's on your mind? You want a beer? Pretzels? Chips?" _Me?_

Daniel wrinkled his nose a little. "I don't like beer."

"Sure you do," Jack said, closing the door after his friend and eyeing the perfect curve of said friend's ass as he went past him before he realised what he was doing. The novelty of having Daniel back, newly ascended, must be wearing off; the first couple of days Jack couldn't take his eyes off the guy's face.

Daniel stepped into the living room and headed for the sofa. "No, I don't like beer. I wish you'd stop that," he complained mildly into the empty room. He snagged a prawn cracker from the carton on the coffee table as he sat down, went to pop it in his mouth then paused. He held it in mid-air and peered at it in great suspicion. His gaze flickered over at Jack as he entered the living room. "How long have these been here?"

"Since yesterday evening. They're still crispy." Jack snagged one and tossed it into his mouth, attempting to crunch it noisily to prove his point. It folded over in his mouth in a limp cardboard-kind-of-way. Undaunted, he grabbed another one anyway. "Stop what?"

"Testing me. Trying to trick me. Whatever it is you're doing." Daniel swallowed with a thoughtful look on his face then plucked another prawn cracker from the carton. "I don't like anchovies so that pizza you're planning to order better not have any on my half."

Jack paused with his hand midway to the phone. "How did you know…?"

"Because I may still be a little fuzzy on some details but I do know you. Like I know you're trying to avoid the discussion I'm trying to start. So, I have a question."

"You left them behind." Jack blurted out. Oh yeah, so much for stoic no-man-can-make-me-talk O'Neill.

"I…did?"

It was unclear whether Daniel was agreeing with Jack or asking for confirmation. There was a tiny frown between his brows that Jack wanted to smooth away very much; fingers were the third method of choice.

Jack resisted the craven urge to hide over on the armchair and sat on the arm of the sofa, albeit the opposite end from Daniel and as far on the edge as possible without falling off or knocking the lamp off the side table. "Yes. You stayed over and you forgot about them."

"And you kept them even though you thought I was…gone for good."

Jack had forgotten just how intent Daniel's gaze could be, had forgotten how it got a lock on you, held you, penetrating through any puny defences you thought you had. He'd forgotten how defenceless Daniel could make him. He'd forgotten that was both frightening and thrilling.

Jack lowered his head, clearing his throat as a sudden rush of emotion tightened it. "Not for good," he corrected. "Never for good. I hoped you'd come back. I thought maybe you'd get tired of all that...higher being stuff and realize you were needed here more. I found them mixed in with my things and I thought... It's..." Jack gave a crooked smile that he told himself was only the tiniest bit wobbly. Why was it so easy for Daniel to turn him into a complete wuss? And why didn't he mind? He dared to slip down from the sofa arm and landed on the cushioned seat with a little bump but had to grab a cushion, cuddling it on his lap and plucking nervously at the fabric. He felt about fourteen. He was glad it wasn't permanent. "I'm not freaking you out? I know it looks weird."

"No. I think it's nice." Daniel licked prawn cracker from his fingers and peered into another carton, frowning when he saw cold noodles. "You're sure these aren't from before the...clone…um...incident?"

"No, they're fresh from yesterday when I was watching the game. You said 'it's nice'?"

Daniel chewed slowly, thoughtfully, then put the carton of noodles back on the table. "Yes. It's what I'd keep if our positions were reversed. You should keep these in the refrigerator," Daniel scolded mildly.

"You would? You'd keep them? Keep mine?" Jack tried not to sound hopeful, he really did, but it was hard not to with Daniel when Daniel was looking so earnest while licking his fingers clean. He could feel his guts turning to water, warm water, warm water full of expensive frothy bubbles.

"Yes. Assuming you wore them of course."

"Which I don't." He wasn't sure why he felt he should point that out.

"But if you did…"

"That's…a little weird. Though since I kept them I shouldn't really talk. You're not freaked. Well, that's good…You'd really keep them?" Jack was almost sure he was rambling and he could feel himself grinning foolishly but he couldn't control his face any more than he could dampen the hope rising up inside him. "They're kind of intimate."

Daniel frowned, thinking it over while his teeth attempted to catch the last bit of prawn cracker flavor that had wedged beneath his nail. He nibbled and sucked at his fingers, unaware of the effect it was having on his friend. "In a good way, I think. I'm glad you did. It makes me feel there was a connection between us even though I was ascended." Daniel's eyes narrowed as he took in Jack's flushed face. "I hope I'm not embarrassing you?"

"No! No…" Jack squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable without touching himself. This was heart-sharing stuff. Now was not the time to be adjusting his dick just because Daniel was sucking his own fingers clean. "When you say connection… They did make me feel closer to you, like you were still around."

"It's such a relief that my memories are coming back." Daniel ducked his head as a grin formed then looked up at Jack, sharing his happiness. The full force of his smile combined with his words hit Jack so hard it felt like a blow to the chest. "I can remember leaving them here! The memory is right here. The whole evening and the days that followed."

It was what Jack had been waiting to hear since Daniel had descended and it was all he could do to remember how to breathe. Eyes tender, a little dizzy from the smile Daniel was directing at him, he asked hesitantly, "You can?"

Daniel's grin widened. "Yes, it's right here in my mind."

"God, Daniel…" Jack lunged towards Daniel and took him in his arms with a clumsy neediness and lack of finesse that would ordinarily have embarrassed him. "I thought you'd never remember. I've been going crazy trying to let you remember by yourself."

Jack started kissing Daniel passionately, nibbling and sucking on his lips hungrily, hands roaming over Daniel's body, pulling him in closer until he was pressed up against him. Daniel opened his mouth, presumably to say something and ended up with a mouthful of Jack's tongue as Jack attempted to suck his tonsils out, all the while manoeuvring Daniel back towards the couch.

"Mmmm…."

"Missed you so much…" Kiss. "Wanted to tell you…" Kiss. " God, Daniel, you're back. You came back…" Kiss, kiss. "I should have told you I love you."

"Mmmmm?"

"I was too gutless."

Daniel's head hit the mercifully well-padded arm of the sofa, Jack plastered against him. "'Gutless'?"

"If I'd told you maybe… If I'd said how I felt... Never mind. You're back. Don't ever leave me..." Jack nudged and coaxed Daniel until he was lying sprawled along the length of the couch, crouched over him like a big cat with prey. His next words were a throaty rumble of a sound: "I'm going to show you how much I love you…"

For once in his life Daniel Jackson appeared to be speechless.

As Jack took Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss his hands were busy tugging at the stretchy grey sweat top. He broke off long enough to tug it up and over Daniel's head and toss it over the back of the couch before resuming the kiss with even greater intensity. Daniel had progressed from sounds of surprised pleasure to needy little whimpers that made Jack even harder. His hands busied themselves with the button fly fastening on Daniel's denims, sliding in to curve around warm firm curves, squeezing with possessive pleasure, learning the texture of the other man's flesh with his fingers, delighting in the contrasts of hard and soft, silk and steel. His hands drifted along the bare chest, sliding around and down the spine then slipped below and beneath to settle on the tempting buttocks, causing Daniel to gasp and jerk against him. Daniel pushed up to press himself tightly against Jack's body, his erection straining through the cotton shorts. Jack shifted slightly to rub his own swollen cock, straining against the fabric of his pants, against Daniel's. He could feel the heat of it through three layers, hotter when he slid Daniel's shorts down lower, could smell his arousal, could practically taste it on his tongue as he tasted the salt of his jaw and collarbone then the sweet mouth.

Daniel gasped, his mouth torn away from Jack's as he threw his head back, his face twisted as though the pleasure was painful. His hands clutched at Jack's hips, trying to pull them closer.

Jack kept his eyes on the flushed face beneath him, needing to see how arousal and need made the eyes more brilliant, the mouth more lush, the clean lines of Daniel's face thrown into relief as muscles and nerves strained to grasp every spasm of pleasure. Beads of sweat decorated the flushed beautiful face, spiking the long lashes that framed the dazed eyes, blue irises almost completely eclipsed by velvety black pupils. The lips so often curved in a small smile of appeal or a frustrated pout were red and swollen. The slight rocking rhythm became stronger, the couch creaking beneath them, Jack slowly driving Daniel into the cushions and himself crazy as he tried to hold back; but every lick of Daniel's lips and breathy gasp and frantic kiss was urging him to pound and possess. The sliding thrusting movements between them quickened. There was no room for thought or control, just mindless pleasure, heat and scent and the slide of firm flesh on smooth muscle. Then the heat built up and pleasure exploded, forcing a cry past his lips that came from some primitive place deep within him. He was still shaking with reaction when Daniel went rigid beneath him, his voice hoarse, calling Jack's name as he surged up to grind himself and his spilled essence across his friend's still pulsing cock.

For a brief blissful moment there was nothing but the echoes of pleasure flowing through every vein. Jack fought the near-irresistible desire to close his eyes, feeling there was something that had to be said or done. He was damned if he could get his brain functioning enough to think what it was and it was probably something sentimental that would embarrass the hell out of them both so he let the fog wrap itself around his brain again, content to drift while he settled on top of the still-gasping Daniel.

Oh yeah. That was it.

He rolled off Daniel as much as he could within the confines of the sofa, enough so that the man beneath him could pull in great lungfuls of air. While Daniel got his breath back, Jack pulled him in close to lie against him on the couch as they both recovered, making free with Daniel's body and arranging it against his own until he was happy with the way they fitted together. Stroking his fingers through the short sweat-spiked hair rubbing against his chin, Jack gave a contented sigh. He was finally home.

*

Daniel blinked, dazed, trying to bring things into focus without the aid of his glasses which were currently co-habiting in the carton with the cold noodles.

"You know I love you, right?" Jack mumbled into Daniel's throat, nuzzling the rapidly beating pulse that was slowing down to its more regular rhythm.

"How could I forget this? I mean, I knew I loved you, I was loving you since I got back but…actually loving you like this. The memories are so clear now." Daniel looked between their bodies which were plastered together, his pants a crumpled heap around his ankles. He toed them off in a dreamy fashion, his smile widening when he caught sight of Jack's pants hanging off the lamp and trying to remember when they had been removed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I guess in a weird way we have that clone other Jack to thank," Jack said, sounding unconvinced. "If you hadn't gone into that drawer and found those shorts…" Jack mumbled against the delicious curve of shoulder that was begging to be nibbled, which he promptly did.

Daniel frowned, shivering a little when Jack hit a ticklish spot. "What shorts?"

"The shorts in the drawer." Daniel tasted even better than he remembered, Jack thought dreamily.

"What about the shorts in the drawer?"

Jack blinked, expression fuzzy as he tried to clear a little of the haze from his mind. "Your shorts. If you hadn't found them…I was…concerned you might find that a little…freaky."

"You have my shorts?" Daniel asked, bewildered.

Lapping lazily at a rosy nipple, Jack asked mildly, "Daniel, what the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

"I didn't recognise the shorts. Those are my shorts?" Daniel squeaked.

Jack froze mid-suckle. "You…? Then what…?"

"I found a pair of my glasses in there. I left them here when I stayed over after Chaka…um…"

"Kidnapped you."

"Borrowed me for a while," Daniel finished, the tiniest bit reproving which was really unfair given what had happened. "I remembered that and staying over. You didn't like Chaka. You kept my shorts?"

Jack groaned against Daniel's neck. "You think it's weird."

"Yes."

Jack groaned louder. "You think I'm weird!"

"A little."

"Freaky?"

"Kind of stalkerish," Daniel said, a smile starting to blossom on his face.

Jack winced then dared to ask, "In a bad way?" That smile was encouraging.

"Um. Actually, it's kind of…sexy," Daniel confessed, sounding a little embarrassed and surprised at the idea and his reaction.

Jack perked up considerably at that. He raised himself up on one elbow and arched his eyebrows at Daniel, who was now lying beneath him, lips parted, in a particularly fetching way. "Sexy?" There was a note of hope in Jack's voice, some might even say cockiness.

"Yeah." Daniel gazed up at him in an astonishingly winsome manner then batted his eyelashes. His face was a study in innocence. "Did you ever wear them?"

"Daniel!"

"Did you?"

Jack squirmed beneath the intent look Daniel gave him. The mock innocence had changed subtly and now Daniel was as serious as he'd ever been. He was waiting for a serious answer. "Maybe a couple of times," Jack confessed. His reward was the sudden glint of devilment in Daniel's eyes that made Jack's toes curl and cock twitch in a hopeful fashion.

"Did you ever-?"

"Daniel, just tell me you remember what we did!" Jack pleaded, aiming for commanding and hitting a plaintive wail.

"Oh, those memories are coming back thick and fast," Daniel said with deliberate innuendo. "So did you wear them and-"

Daniel was teasing him. That he remembered. "Will you shut up and just let me kiss you senseless?" Jack growled, pinning Daniel to the couch with his full weight. Daniel could breathe later. Oxygen was overrated.

Daniel squirmed pleasurably and set off a whole bunch of tingles in lots of interesting places. "You need my permission? I don't remember that, I just remember - oomph!"

"Remember that?" Jack said throatily as he finished off the kiss with a lick of Daniel's lush lower lip.

"Mmmm. Yes, it's all coming back to me. Do that some more so I can refresh my memory."

"How about we make some new memories?" Jack rocked his hips suggestively against the man pinned beneath him. There was something very satisfying about having Daniel wriggling under him and at his mercy.

"Are you sure I never followed orders because you have the best ideas, Jim."

For a split second Jack fell for that. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Jack said, tone exasperated though his eyes were tender.

Daniel grinned up at Jack. "Now _that_ I remember," he assured him.


End file.
